


The games

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Boyfriends, Competition, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Wally West ‖, Wally west is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Everyone has their competitions, but none could rival Wally and Damian's





	The games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/gifts).



**1.Sneak**

 

Wally was tired he hadn't eaten in two hours that's forever to speedsters.

 

Damian had called him asking if he could come to the tower to help with some files, and even though he was bone dead tired  he agreed.

 

But when he arrived he found that Damian wasn't there.

 

‘ _So not funny D.’_ Wally thought as he searched for his boyfriend.

 

 

“Damian!” Wally called not noticing the dark figure on the ceiling.

 

 

“D I'm not playing! This is not funny!” Wally groaned and the figure kept off the roof and onto Wally.

 

 

“Shit!” Wally said reaching for his ring but the figure began to seemingly straddle him.

 

“There's no need for that beloved.” The figure purred before removing their hood to reveal…

 

Damian Wayne.

 

“Fuck D! What the hell!” Wally screeched and Damian huffed feigning cluelessness as he wiggled in Wally's lap.

 

“You little sneak.” Wally said and Damian hummed.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Let the games begin.

 

_Score: Kid Flash 0 Robin 1_

 

 

**2.Fair Fight**

 

 

Wally didn't fight fair I mean he’s kid flash for goodness sakes!

 

Wally chuckled as he dodged his boyfriends attack a single sweep with his Bo staff.

 

“No super speed West!” Damian snapped and Wally shrugged

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Wally asked teasingly as he dodged him again.

 

Damian growled before pulling out a disk if sorts and attempting to attach it to Wally.

 

“Not today Rob!” Wally said dodging the disk just to appear behind Damian and grab him by the waist.

 

“Hi Robin~” Damian twitched in aggravation as he was stripped of his weapons going to cuss at Wally until a pair of lips pressed against his neck.

 

“W-wallace!” Damian yelped and Wally smiled against his neck before licking the area.

 

“Y-You don't fight fair!” Damian said with grit teeth.

 

“Who me?”

 

“I hate you. “

 

“Love you too.”

 

_Score: Kid Flash 1 Robin 1_

 

**3.Flex(ibility)**

 

Wally just wanted a moment of peace in this competition between him and Damian so he went to lift weights, clear his head some.

 

When he got there he was pleased to see the training room empty. No missions No annoying Gar,  and best of all no Damian to make his thoughts wander to… other places.

 

He had chosen 100lbs to start.

 

“Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen!” Wally grunted, sure speedsters were pretty fit but Wally still wanted to be able to throw a punch and it actually do something.

 

The door opened and Damian stepped in gym bag in hand.

 

“Stupid Drake stupid Father Stupid Todd.” Damian mumbled he believed all of those were true but he was really here to get  back at Wally.

 

Damian made his way to a mat  obviously angry from what Wally could see.

 

He started off with stretches simple right? Not the way Damian did them.

 

He sat one leg to the side other tucked under his thigh. He reached for the outstretched leg and began to pull it up until it was next to his head.

 

Then if that  wasn't enough he was moaning softly, Wally barely caught it,  but it was there.

 

Wally watched with anticipation as he continued to stretch.

 

 _‘How is he so goddamn flexible?’_ Wally thought as the blood rushed to his lower body.

 

Damian stood abruptly obviously spooked by something.

 

“Calm yourself Wayne.” Damian mumbled before sighing.

 

Damian slightly parted his legs shoulder length.

 

‘ _He's about to…..’_ Fuck.

 

Wally nearly dropped the weights as Damian hit a side split.

 

“God damn it!” Wally said and Damian moaned again.

 

“A problem west?” Damian asked and Wally growled before putting his weights down.

 

“You're my problem! Coming in here with tight leggings and your flexibility a-and your moaning.  It's just gah! and I'm worked up and can't do shit about it!” Wally growled and Damian smirked.

 

“I can.” Wally fell off the bench.

 

_Score Kid Flash 1 Robin 2_

 

 

**4.Too Slow(ruined)**

 

 

Wally was moving too. Damn. Slow.

 

“West faster please!” It was ruining Damian he had needed this all week and he had to wait until Wally got back from **Toronto freaking Canada.**

 

“Sorry babe but I don't feel like it.” Wally said and Damian whined, bucking his hips up  in an attempt to get Wally to hit that one spot, the one that made him see stars when they were together.

 

 

“West please! “ Damian cried once Wally stopped moving altogether. Wally smiled near sadistically at Damian.

 

“I'm sorry baby but I just don't feel the speed today.”

 

“Then find a way to because you're too damn s-” Damian was interrupted by the ever so annoying crime alert.

 

“Wallace don't you dare-” Damian hissed in pain as Wally removed the three fingers and running out, leaving him completely ruined.

 

_Score Kid Flash 2 Robin 2_

 

**5.Interruption**

 

Just his luck to end up getting hit with  Ivy's pollen.

 

“ _Kid Flash, Robin I'm afraid until  it courses through your systems you two are under quarantine do not worry Nightwing will be here soon to assist us.”_ Kori said but that wasn't helping with the uncomfortable heat rising in Damian's body .

 

“West I feel slightly…..” By the blush on his face Wally could take guess.

 

“Your Horny to the point where it hurts?”Wally asked and Damian nodded best he could.

 

“That examination table? Hop on darling.” Wally said and Damian with blurry vision stumbled to the table and laid down.

 

“Are you okay with me trying something new?”

 

“Bwes pteze.” He's slurring now,  and Wally knew that wasn't good.

 

 

He had quite the time removing the bottom of Damian's suit the many layers shocking him.

 

“You're lucky I didn't tear it.” Wally mumbled as he finally got the last part off. Wally took a deep breath as he considered what he was about to do.

 

He had watched the gay porn as Damian suggested it was… .educational and saved on his history.

 

The one subject he had looked up?

 

He'd rather not talk about it.

 

“Damian I'm gonna pull these down.” Wally said reaching for his boyfriend's boxers.

 

Juntas he was about to pull them off the door slid open and Nightwing stepped in.

 

“Stop right there. I've got the antidote there's no need for you to defile my brother! “ Dick said and Wally blushed.

 

“Oh no, I was gonna try… eating him out?” Wally said and Dick whistled uncomfortably.

 

“Leave now.” Dick said and Wally sped out quickly.

 

 

_Score: Kid Flash 2 Robin 2 Cockblocker 1_

 


End file.
